This invention relates to a decorative sheet type covering material and to a method for preparing such material.
Decorative sheet type covering materials such as vinyl floor coverings are well known and various attempts have previously been made to impart various three dimensional characteristics to the surface of such materials. U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,337 to Rugg suggests a method for producing a textured surface by employing a resin layer containing a catalyst activated foaming agent and then applying in selected pattern areas an agent for suppressing the catalytic action of the catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,094 to Nairn et al also makes use of a chemical inhibitor to control the extent of foaming which takes place on various portions of the material. Mechanical embossing has also been used to obtain three dimensional effects. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,234 to Jecker et al describes a process for mechanically embossing a sheet of resinous composition, coating the embossed sheet with an additional resin composition to fill in the embossed areas and then laminating a backing sheet to the structure. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,741,851 to Erb et al and 3,887,678 to Lewicki are also typical of the extensive prior art relating to mechanical embossing of sheet type covering materials. Mechanically foamed plastic layers are also known and include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,788 to Keel. The disclosure of all of the above mentioned patents are incorporated herein by reference.